How To Lose Kathleen in 7 Days
by prettydynamic
Summary: Tony realized too late that he is in-love with Angela as he now has a steady girlfriend. He needs to convince Angela of his love but first he must take care of the stumbling block that prevents him from truly being with her.
1. Chapter 1

She breathed in as she tried to button the skirt of her red Armani business suit. It was useless. She gained at least 3 pounds. She immediately slipped off the Armani skirt until it fell on the floor by her ankles. That's what I get for stuffing myself with chocolate everyday for the last two weeks, she thought irritably. She couldn't help it. Although she knew it was only a temporary fix, chocolate is the only thing that pacifies her, soothes her wounded pride, eases the dull ache in her heart, calms the anger and bitterness that kept recurring every time she remembered Tony slept with Kathleen.

She kicked the skirt in frustration. She touched either side of her head with both hands. She could feel a headache coming. She needed another Hershey bar. She stared at herself in the full length mirror by the closet. She was left with nothing but her lacy Blush Pink Victoria Secret under garments. Her stomach was still flat, her legs and limbs long and shapely but she still felt horrible despite the attractive woman with honey brown eyes that stare back at her from the full length mirror.

She gasped in horror and scrambled for the suit on the hanger to cover herself. She turned around from the full length mirror and faced Tony who was hovering by the slightly opened door. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, clutching the red suit in front of her chest.

Tony was embarrassed. He should have walked away when he noticed her getting dressed but he found himself rooted to the spot, admiring her luscious figure, wondering how her skin would feel beneath his hands. How did he ever manage to look at another woman?

"I was bringing up your newly pressed business suits and the door was left ajar. I didn't know you were..." he explained, holding up the clothes for her to see.

"It's okay...uhmm...just leave them on the bed and I'll hang them myself," said Angela. She was still clutching the red suit in front of her as she faced Tony while he laid the clothes on the bed. Angela didn't realize that her back was in full view of Tony because of the closet mirror reflecting it. Tony tried not to stare but he couldn't help admiring her slender back and round tush on the mirror.

Angela felt disconcerted as she noted the ravenous look in Tony's eyes. "Thanks. I can manage." She gently pushed him out of the door and slammed the door shut. She leaned her back on the door and blew the few strands of blond hair in front of her face. She threw the Armani suit she was clutching on the floor.

Why does he have to look at me that way? He looks at me as if I were some sort of dessert when he had the gall to be with another woman. I hate you Tony. She felt so annoyed she screamed in frustration before she threw herself on the bed beside the Burberry suits Tony laid on the bed. Where the heck were the Swiss Chocolates Peter gave me?

Her piercing scream brought Tony bursting into the room without knocking. "Angela, are you okay? What's the matter?" asked Tony as he sat on the bed beside her. He touched her shoulders to calm her down which he didn't realize was a big mistake until he felt the sharp sting of her palm on his cheek.

He did not intend to kiss her nor to run his hands down her spine but the moment he touched her scantily clad form on the bed he found himself kissing her passionately. He didn't even realize he'd been kissing her until he felt her slap him.

"Leave me alone," cried Angela. "You ask me what's wrong. You are what's wrong. Leave me be. Go back to Kathleen."

Her slap didn't bother him as much as the sound of Kathleen's name. Kathleen's my girlfriend but why does her name fill me with shame? Why does her name sound like an off-key melody, and her image a mismatched part of a puzzle? Why does Angela's hollow stare fill me with dread...


	2. Chapter 2

"Bless me father for I have sinned. My last confession was three months ago." Tony kneeled at the confessional box at his home town parish church in Brooklyn. He needed to confess but not to any Catholic priest. He needed Father Marconi. He sighed and silently prayed that after this confession may he finally know what his heart truly desires.

"Tell me your sins, my son", said Father Marconi in a kind voice.

"Father, forgive me, I can't seem to take my mind off my boss. I have a girlfriend that I should be faithful to but no matter how I try to stop myself...I still find the urge to kiss my boss..."

"Heavens, Tony, after all these years I never thought you had the inclination to be..."

"No, father, you don't understand...my boss is a girl." Tony heard Father Marconi heave a sigh of relief.

Tony continued. "She's always on my mind...no matter what time of day, no matter what I do. I know I haven't really done anything wrong to confess…I mean I have never touched her but in my mind…in my heart…it's always been her. I don't know what to do, father. I stayed away from Angela because I don't want to hurt her but it seems staying away caused me to hurt her even more. I didn't want to hurt her, father, may God forgive me for hurting her."

"Tony...don't be so hard on yourself. You're only human, with human frailties. God understands and God forgives. The only way to rectify your error, is to ask yourself, be honest, who do I truly love? By being honest with yourself , Tony, only then can you find peace in yourself and only then can you truly love. Only then can you give the kind of unconditional love that God gave you to that special person. May the Spirit guide you in your decision," said Father Marconi.

The sun was high on the horizon as Tony walked past the enormous door of the cathedral. He shielded his eyes with his arm as he made his way to the busy streets of Brooklyn. He must make a decision soon. It is unfair to keep Kathleen stringing if it was Angela he loved. Nonetheless, he wasn't sure. If he loved her indeed then why did he manage to hurt her? Why did he give in to temptation? He soon reached Marty's Melody Room and ordered a beer.

Should I toss a coin to decide between Angela and Kathleen? What am I saying? That's ridiculous. This is how I got into this mess in the first place-acting like a fool- jumping into things without even thinking, letting everything just take its course instead of whirling it into where I want it to go.

Oh god, why was I so afraid to face my feelings for Angela? I can't believe I'm such a coward. I should have taken matters into my own hands and told her I love her. Tony took a gulp of his Budweiser, still engrossed in thought. After three bottles, the beer started to hit him, a blond woman in red turtleneck stepped into the pub. "Angela," he called. He blinked and realized it wasn't the girl plaguing his thoughts. It seemed like it was only yesterday when he and Angela came into Marty's for a drink after searching for Samantha who ran away back to Brooklyn shortly after they moved in to Connecticut. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Girl trouble?" It was Philly. He slid in the bar stool beside Tony. Tony sighed and finished the last remnants of his beer.

"It's Angela, isn't it?" stated Philly, signalling the waiter to hand him a beer as well.

Tony looked into his friend's concerned eyes, amused by its gentility amidst his tough guy features. "You're a sorcerer", exclaimed Tony with a drunken laugh.

Philly let his friend laugh till he seemed to have drained all his energy. "Oh what a mess I'm into," said Tony in a low voice after he had exhausted his energy laughing.

"I have never seen you like this since your wife past on," said Philly.

"Why don't you go see a priest," suggested Philly.

"I just did."

"And?" inquired Philly, finishing his beer.

"And after seeing him I now realize what I have to do but I needed a drink...or two... or three to have the courage to do it," declared Tony with a drunken smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think this jeans is okay or is this better?"

Samantha lay lazily on the living room couch as she browse through Angela's fashion catalogues and magazines, relishing the weekend where she wouldn't have to think of term papers and presentations when she thought she was dreaming when she heard her father address her as he descended the staircase.

"Oh my god! Tell me I fell asleep in the living room couch and this is just a bad dream," exclaimed Samantha to herself as she blinked once...twice...thrice...but the image just kept getting clearer by the second, forcing her the reality that the mirage is certainly real.

She shrieked and sat up from the living room couch, flinging the fashion magazine she was reading on the floor. "Dad, is that you? What madness is this?" she asked flabbergasted as she watch Tony calmly come down the last flight of steps swinging his long thick silver chain attached to the pocket of his tattered, multi-holed denim jeans, his hair shaved in Mohawk hairstyle half dyed in green, half dyed pink. His matching denim jacket had silver glittering paint on it that says "Rock Me Up" at the back.

As calmly as though he was asking Samantha what he wanted for dinner, he repeated, "Which of these jeans do you think is better?" He held up another denim designed with multi coloured puff pain like Punky Brewster and a leather jeans adorned with studs which men that Tony forbids Sam date wear.

At that moment the front door opened and Mona, Samantha and Angela came in. Everyone seemed as outraged by Tony's new look, except Jonathan who upon seeing Tony accepted Tony's playful high five-two up in the air, one from behind, one playful punch on the left and another on the right before shouting together, "yeah".

"Are you going to a rave party or heavy metal?" asked Mona dumbfounded.

Tony gave her a look that says, 'you got to be kidding' before replying, "No, I'm taking Kathleen out to dinner at La Scala. Can I borrow your motorcycle Jonathan?"

"La Scala?" Angela, Samantha, and Mona cried in unison.

"Sounds fancy. Here take my baby," said Jonathan, throwing Tony the keys.

Angela glared at Jonathan. "Didn't I tell you to get rid of that machine? I forbade you to ride that, didn't I?"

"Come on, mom. I'm careful. I saved up for that. I promise I'll only use it within the premises of our community. No high-ways, no main streets," pleaded Jonathan.

"Don't they have a dress code in that French Restaurant?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, a jacket. And I'm wearing one," said Tony referring to his denim fit for a hustler.

"Thanks Jonathan my boy! I owe you one," said Tony before heading out the door.

Kathleen was irked by being picked-up in a motorcycle 2 days in a row, especially tonight wherein she was wearing a fancy dress and dining at an expensive restaurant. She just didn't want to argue with Tony when he said she had to accept his only mode of transportation which is the motorcycle. She almost wanted to hide her face as she was escorted by the concierge inside La Scala getting off the machine.

One thing she liked about Tony was his gentlemanly ways and his boy next-door, clean cut look but tonight when he picked her up she was appalled by his new look which Tony claimed to be the real him. Kathleen tried to hide her dismay. Anyway, Tony invited her out to this romantic dinner. This could turn out to be a memorable night.

Tony gave a loud belch as he lavishly enjoyed his lobster dinner, one leg up on the chair beside him. He signalled for the waiter and ordered another bottle of tthe most expensive champagne on the menu which drunk from the bottle. He gave another smile at Kathleen before letting out another belch before slurping his soup noisily.

"I want you to meet, father. He will be coming next week..."

Tony had been ignoring Kathleen's chatter all night. It had been a one-sided conversation as he deliberately displayed his apparent pleasure for dinner in a Neanderthal way.

The waiter had been standing beside Tony for 5 minutes handing him the bill but Tony was ignoring him, continuing to pick his teeth while talking to Kathleen rather boisterously about his antics with Philly and Peewee.

The waiter cleared his throat so Tony would look at him. Kathleen was getting embarrassed. "hahahaha...and Peewee ran all the way to Brooklyn..."

"Uhmm... Tony... the bill..." uttered Kathleen in a low voice, giving him signals to pick up the check from the waiter's hand.

"Oh, the bill... Can you take care of it for me...I'm kind of short tonight," said Tony nonchalantly before letting out another belch.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cool mid-morning September, birds chirping around the garden, butterflies flutter from one flower to the next, and the sun still in slumber beneath the cotton clouds but Tony couldn't identify with the pleasant surroundings as he stared hopelessly on the newly delivered present for Angela that sat amicably in the corner of the backyard as though it had been there since time in memoriam.

Will the sender fit into Angela's life as perfectly as this present did in their home? He touched his purplish pink spiky hair, wondering if some unfortunate creature fell on his head and had its body sliced in two.

He winced in pain hoping the hot mint tea he was enjoying would relieve the stomach ache he contracted from his dinner with Kathleen. He smirked in delight at his hilarity the previous night. For a moment he wondered if he was doing the right thing but the doubt he felt only lasted for a second as Angela's beautiful smile invaded his thoughts.

"Tony!" He heard his name called as he found Ernie walking into the backyard carrying his regular water delivery. Tony didn't stand up from one of the black steel chairs in the patio but signalled for Ernie to proceed inside the kitchen to put the mineral water at the dispenser.

"Thanks for that deliciously expensive chocolate you gave me for Denise. She loved it. And you know, she agreed to go out with me again!" exclaimed Ernie as he walked out the back door and sat beside Tony.

"I'm glad those chocolates did you a favour. Here's another box. I was waiting for you to come so I can give it to you," replied Tony while trying to feel if the mint tea did the trick.

Ernie's grin vanished noticing Tony's discomfort. "What happened to you? Last night you were all but excited about your break-up plan with Kathleen. Didn't it work?"

"It went great but unfortunately it caused me severe indigestion. I think the lobster and those oysters didn't agree with me..."

"Why did you order them? You didn't like the company you might as well like the food," pointed out Ernie.

"It was the most expensive thing on the menu. I wanted her to really hate me enough to break up with me... But she didn't," said Tony, finally looking into Ernie's earnest expression. Only then did he realize how much he wanted to be free of Kathleen.

"You can't expect her to break up with you overnight. It might take a month or so..."

"By then it may already be too late," snapped Tony, more fiercely than he intended. He was about to apologize when Ernie noticed the Jacuzzi at the corner of the yard.

"Woa! What a babe! Did Angela buy this? Why do you say a month is too late?" he asked walking toward the gigantic rectangular tub. He touched the maple-colored wood of the elevated spa tub and whistled. "Must have cost a fortune..."

"You think we can both load this in your delivery truck?" asked Tony.

Ernie looked at his friend incredulously. "Are you crazy? Angela will look for that."

"She doesn't know about it yet. It's a gift from Peter," he stated, handing the card to Ernie.

"You read her personal mail!" exclaimed Ernie aghast.

"Don't look so shock. I signed for it and therefore I saw the card that went with it. Besides, you're the most rumour mongering water delivery man in the area. I haven't done anything you haven't," Tony sighed in exasperation. He began shifting his weight and pacing as though deep in thought.

"This Peter guy...he must be loaded."

"You think I don't know that?" glared Tony.

He faced Ernie with a desperate look in his eyes. "This is the reason I don't have much time. I need Kathleen to break up with me NOW. Peter spends so much time with Angela, being an advertising mogul himself, and now this," Tony gestured at the expensive tub, "his congratulatory gift to Angela for winning at the Ad Awards. Who wouldn't say he has more than friendship in his mind?"

Ernie groped for words. "Mmm...ma..maybe he's not as charming and good-looking as you are..."

Tony stared at Ernie and sighed, "And those Swiss chocolates I've been giving you for Denise...they're Angela's, gifts from Andy. They're Angela's favourite brand. And whenever those chocolates are delivered I hide them and change them to white chocolates or chocolates with raisins-Angela hates those. That way Andy won't find a way into Angela's heart. And when Andy asks if she got the chocolate she'll confirm she got them.." Tony laughed a little, "but of course they are no longer the chocolates she loves."

Ernie suddenly lost his sympathy for his friend. "Tony, you're sick. You shove Angela aside, while you date some hot chick, expecting her to wait for you to notice her, and now that all these men want Angela, you want her too. That's so selfish man..."

Tony gave Ernie a dagger look. "Look here you..."

"Tony! Are you out there? Who's with you? I've been honking the Jag for 5 minutes..." Angela's voice broke the pair. Not sooner than Tony dropped his glare that Angela stepped into the backyard in her white skinny Banana Republic denims, buckled ankle strap washed strappy cork wedge and a DKNY black and gray striped, three quarter sleeved wool-silk sweater that emphasized her tall but curvaceous frame.

"Tony... where are you? Oh hi Ernie! I didn't know you were here. I just came back from the mall. No one's home yet for lunch Tony? Hey, what's this Jacuzzi doing in our yard?"

Tony was making faces at Ernie. He gave Ernie a look that says, "watch me".

"That's our dilemma, Angela...You see, Peter sent this to you as a present..."

Angela shrieked in delight and sat at the edge of the pool. "This is exquisite That's so sweet of Peter..."

"Ah, ah,.. we have to return it, Angela," said Tony, taking Angela on the elbow and leading her away from tub.

"Why? It's beautiful..."

Tony gave her an impish grin. "Ah, ah," he shook his head, waving a naughty finger at Angela.

"If you accept an expensive gift like this, it's like accepting whatever liberties that Peter might want to extend to your person..."

"What? Peter's not like that. We're friends and I'm keeping this Jacuzzi."

"Since when are men and women JUST FRIENDS?" asked Tony, trying to conceal his annoyance with Angela not wanting to return the pool.

The nerve of Tony, thought Angela. Her patience wore thin that she forgot Ernie was around.

She smirked, folding her arms in front of her as she retorted. "Since when? I'll tell you when-Since US. Since you had a girlfriend because you say WE are JUST FRIENDS. So you see, men and women can be JUST FRIENDS indeed!"

With that Angela stormed out of the backyard and into the house, banging the back door behind her, leaving Ernie gaping at them and Tony silently cursing in Italian.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony dashed after Angela and caught her at the foot of the stairs. He grabbed her arm to make her face him. He could see the burning anger in her eyes, the unsaid accusations she wanted to haul on him but before she could voice them out, he dared her first.

"Either the pool goes or I go," he said firmly.

Angela stared at him incredulously. "What? You're giving me ultimatum in my own house! How dare you Tony? And how dare you dictate to me on how I handle men around me when you..."

Tony didn't want to hear the rest. He was guilty enough as it is for what transpired with Kathleen. He didn't want to have it played over and over again.

"I'm leaving." He cut her and run past her up his room.

He took out his large duffel bag from his closet in haste and began shoving clothes inside without care. Angela was soon behind him. She has never been in this room since it became Tony's room seven years ago. She was surprised how much it has changed since then. There were several personal effects of Tony such as baseball cap collections, college books on one shelf, old and new magazines by the bed, a portrait of Sam when she a little girl and another of the family when they all went to Puerto Vallarta shortly after they moved in-everything that marked this as his personal space.

"Tony, you're acting like a child. All these for just a Jacuzzi. What's going to happen to Sam, to Billy. You're not making any sense... What's gotten into you these days? First your atrocious haircut and sense of style... your impulsive motorcycle habit... Now..."

Angela was not one to babble or nag but she felt suddenly afraid of losing Tony for good. It's one thing for him to love someone else but still be a part of her family but to have him leave their home... She must talk him out of it without sounding desperate.

Angela was busy pleading with Tony while he grabs everything within sight that might fit the duffel, he emptied drawers carelessly, pulling them out and dumping the contents haphazardly into the bag before throwing it aside. Angela didn't notice that among the chaotic mess in his bag was her picture.

"Tony...Angela... what's the matter? Are you two having a fight?" asked Billy while wiping the sleep from his eyes, his hair dishevelled from his nap, as he approached them groggily.

Meanwhile, down stairs was Ernie looking up at the shouting match hidden from his view when Mona, Sam, and Jonathan came in the front door.

"What's going on here?" asked Sam worriedly as she hung her coat and glanced curiously up the stairs beside Ernie.

Jonathan was about to go up to see what was happening when Sam stopped him. "Don't go up there. I think it's something serious for their voices to be heard all the way to Timbuktu."

Mona settled on the couch unperturbed with all the commotion.

"Tony and Angela are having a fight," said Ernie.

"Tell us something we don't know," said Mona, still unperturbed. She stood up and addressed the trio who were looking up the stairs with worried expressions.

"Don't make such a fuss. They're just squabbling because someone just hasn't gotten lucky for a while," she said with a condescending smile.

"Grandma! Don't talk about mother like that," scolded Jonathan.

"I wasn't referring to your mother," she said matter-of-factly with the same glint in her eyes.

Jonathan looked at her puzzled. "You don't mean Tony... but he has Ka..."

She sat on the couch again and addressed them like they were 10 year old kids. "Oh you young people, you don't understand adults... when you get to their age... it has to mean something...you come to a point when it has to be the right person... you don't just do it..." Mona's monologue was cut when Tony rushed down the stairs with his duffel bag and Angela, carrying Billy, nagging him in a not so friendly manner, was trailing behind him.

"Don't make me mad, Tony..." said Angela.

"If this isn't mad then I don't want to wait and see till you are," said Tony.

"Tony..." said Billy in a soft voice, clutching Angela's neck as he looked at him questioningly.

Tony smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry my man. You'll be safe here with Angela. She may roar like a lion but believe me, she's as nurturing as a mother hen." He then looked at Jonathan. "You're the man now. You take care of your mother, Sam, and little Billy here."

"Wait. Is this Knots Landing? Hmmm... how about Falcon Crest? Dallas?" exclaimed Mona.

Everybody gave her a murderous look and she gave them her usual Mona smile.

Sam stared at his father disbelievingly. "Dad, you don't want to do this," she said tearfully as she stepped beside Angela, clutching her hand.

"Believe me Sam. I need to do this," he said firmly.

"What about me?" pouted Mona.

"Oh, even I can't discipline you. I doubt your grandson could," said Tony mischievously.

"Oh, phooey!" replied Mona.

Tony took the motorcycle keys and rushed out the door with Ernie running after him.

"Tony!" "Tony!" yelled Ernie.

Tony slid the duffel back on the motorcycle handle and started backing it out the garage. He was unmindful of Ernie calling him but Ernie was concerned about his buddy who might be committing the biggest mistake in his life.

Ernie ran as hard as he could as Tony sped off in Jonathan's motorcycle. Tony didn't slow down but when he saw Ernie was out of breath catching up, he hauled him up the back of the motorcycle without stopping the machine.

"Alright, Ernie! What is it?" said Tony when Ernie was behind him on the motorcycle.

Ernie was out of shape and was totally out of breath. It took him a while before he could reply to Tony. "You, stupid man. Why did you ran out like that and where are you going? Are you giving up on Angela?"

"I'm moving in with Kathleen," he replied without emotion.

"What! I thought you were trying to lose her, not get all mushy with her."

Tony parked the motorcycle at the curb where JC Penney and other stores were located.

"Look, Ernie. I may have over-reacted a bit about the Jacuzzi...but then it occurred to me just when I was having a row with Angela. This is the perfect opportunity to lose Kathleen. Give me 7 days or a week the most and she'll be out of my life."

Ernie shook his head. "I don't know about that Tony... you're moving into her house, you'll end up in church before you know it...hey, where are we going?"

Ernie followed Tony inside a religious store near a Catholic Church where religious paraphernalia were sold. Tony took out his visa card to pay for an enormous crucifix the size of Ernie, a 4 feet St. Michael statue and several pictures of various saints.

"What are you going to do with all that?" asked Ernie.

"I have a huge favour to ask you, Ernie", said Tony.

"I don't like the sound of this but if it's going to help you... what is it?" replied Ernie.

"Missy..." Tony started.

"What about her?" asked Ernie.

"May I borrow her for a few days..." requested Tony.

"Oh no, you're not dragging my St. Bernard into this..." said Ernie.

"Please, just a few days. 7 days tops. I want her with me when I move to Kathleen's house. It'll be all over before you know it."

"Why, your hair-cut and hippie get up not enough for her?"

Suddenly it dawned to Ernie... "And you're bringing all these religious items into her house too. She's not Catholic and she doesn't like pets...ooooh boy! This is going to be a major mess."

"Her father is coming to visit in two days, and believe me, he'll tell her I'm Mr. Wrong. And I'll make sure she sees it that way too..."


	6. Chapter 6

Kathleen sighed in exasperation at the sluggish form slumped on the couch, munching on all the grocery she purchased for a month, his equally lazy mutt on the floor slurping the chips that fall from a half opened bag of Ruffles.

"I know you must be adjusting the past two days that's why I end up doing all the work around the house but my father is due here in 3 hours, can you at least help me clean up all these mess," said Kathleen.

Before Tony could reply, Missy gave a lazy bark nuzzling Tony's hand dangling from the couch. "Oh, you want to be brushed again, don't you pretty doggie," said Tony playfully at the enormous St. Bernard with pink ribbons on both ears. He sat up and began brushing her golden brown mane.

"Honey, you're the girl. It's your job to clean up the house," smiled Tony.

"I don't hear you saying that to Angela," she protested.

"But she's not my girlfriend. She's my employer. Now that I'm in my own house. I'm the king. Good bye Mr. Goodmop," smiled Tony.

"Look Tony...I'm not saying you clean the entire house. Just share...Hold on a minute! Is that my Dior hairbrush you're using on that dog!" Kathleen's voice went up several notches when she noticed the hair brush.

Tony squinted and looked at the brush closer and then looked at Kathleen with a guilty smile. "Ooops... hehe...it does look like Missy's hair brush," said Tony.

"Isn't that her brush on the tv set? How can you make a mistake, one is periwinkle and the other is lavender..." scolded Kathleen.

"I said I was sorry. It's just a brush," said Tony.

Kathleen almost screamed in exasperation. "We'll talk about this another time. My father is coming any minute. Can you clean up the living room while I prepare dinner." It wasn't a request.

"Sorry, I can't. Need to bathe Missy," said Tony apologetically.

Kathleen was getting angrier by the minute. "What! You're giving priority to this ugly mutt..."

The dog whimpered as though hurt by Kathleen's words.

"Don't call her ugly. You're hurting her feelings. She's a sensitive dog and she needs special care. It's 5:15 and it's her bath time. She'll catch a cold if she bathes any later..." protested Tony.

"Then you should have bathed her earlier. My father is coming and I want things to be perfect..."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Who is this unwelcome visitor? Kathleen let out a silent curse as she went to get the front door while Tony proceeded to bathroom unmindful of Kathleen's request to clean up.

Kathleen opened the door, prepared to tell the unwanted visitor to come back another time when his father's dignified form greeted her.

"Pardon me, can you tell which house is Kathleen Sawyer's?"

"Daddy! You're here early!" exclaimed Kathleen, giving her father a warm hug.

"Kathleen! My, you 're looking good...I thought I got the wrong house. What's this gigantic Angel with a sword doing outside your front door?" his father asked in confusion.

Kathleen led her father inside the house and before she could answer his question, he tripped on one of Missy's toys and he steadied himself by holding on to the nearest wall. He was startled when he suddenly came face to face with a life sized crucifix in the middle of the hallway, the statue of Jesus Christ on the crucifix seem to be staring at him in agony for past misdeeds he had committed during his lifetime.

He swallowed hard and looked back at his daughter. "Are you expecting a visit from vampires and zombies or have you converted to Catholicism?" he asked in bewilderment.

Kathleen helped her father steady himself. "No, uhm... my boyfriend... he is Catholic," she explained.

"Must be one of them altar boys... good and prim and proper..."

"Let me get him dad while you wait in the den."

Kathleen led her father to the Study where Tony and Missy have not made a mess. She straightened out the living room before she went to get Tony.

"Tony!" "Tony!" she was calling out as she went to the bedroom. She could hear the water running in her bathroom.

She opened the door to her bathroom and screamed.

"Tony! What's that mutt doing in my tub?"

Tony was draped in a white bathrobe as he was leading Missy out of the tub. "I bathed her in your tub. There isn't enough time if I bring her outside. I have to bathe Missy AND take a shower. Your father will be here..."

Kathleen glared at Tony. "My father is here. Please get dressed in five minutes. I don't want to keep him waiting AND YOU will scrub my tub tonight..." she said before banging the door behind her.

"Gee... what do you think is wrong, Missy?" asked as he dried the dog and brushed his mane with Kathleen's Dior hairbrush.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. Sawyer almost spit out the coffee he was drinking as her daughter's black leather and chains clad boyfriend in a Mohawk haircut and dark shades and a tooth-pick in mouth entered the dining room. _I thought he was an altar boy. _Kathleen's father stared at him with distaste. "Sonny, you forgot your nose ring somewhere," he commented rather impolitely as he stared at Tony's repulsive tattoos sticking from his neck and arms despite the heavy leather clothing.

"Dad!" Kathleen gave his father an eye.

"Oh, my friend Philly borrowed my nose ring. In exchange he let me his navel ring," he laughed coarsely as he sat on the dining table in an uncouth manner.

Tony looked at Kathleen without giving her father a proper greeting. "Hand me over the chicken legs, baby doll!" he ordered Kathleen, "and go fix 'em dog food for my Missy and be quick about it," he added.

Tony's father was seething with anger that he was trying to control. "You can't order my daughter around like that. She's not a servant."

Tony eyed him with hostility. "Ay-oh. There's no such thing as servants. All men are created equal. All men, except women of course, they're just there to do our bidding," he laughed.

"Tony!" Kathleen exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why you chauvinistic pig...get out of my daughter's house" he ordered.

"Why you dirty old man. This is my house and you get out!" yelled Tony.

"Tony, that's my father!" yelled Kathleen in rage.

"Well, when I get back. I don't want to see him," said Tony as he grudgingly walked out the door in anger, banging it behind him.

Kathleen sighed, "I'm sorry, daddy. He wasn't like this before. I'll talk to him..."

It was almost 3 hours after her father left with a heavy heart and disapproving look. He told her he was disappointed that after being educated in such a good school, she would just end up with scoundrel like Tony. He told her he was worried for her safety, and worried about her future. Kathleen appeased him and told him she knew what she was getting into. She'll have a talk with Tony and give him another chance.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she watch Missy sleeping soundly on her side of the bed, her brand new stilettos in tatters lay on the foot of the bed, apparently chewed on by the dog again. It was the 3rd shoe she had used as a bone chew and Tony never bothered to scold the dog or to buy him a chew bone to save her shoes.

She sat on the carpeted floor bedroom and leaned her head on the bed by the side of the dog. She wondered if Tony truly loved her. It's been a long time since they've been intimate. She thought that after he moved in, things will change and it will bring them closer but apparently it was the opposite. He doesn't even share her bed! He sleeps with the dog on her bed, leaving her to stay at the guest room that's why she couldn't even invite her father to spend the night even if the confrontation with Tony hadn't occurred.

She glanced at Tony's topsy-turvy suitcase lying open at the foot of the bed near her broken shoes. She better take out his things and fix them in the cabinet. It's been lying in disarray since he arrived as though he never intended to take them out of the suitcase in the first place. She examined the contents of the suitcase. Baseball cards... his wallet, shaving cream, black comb, after-shave, cologne, underwear... slacks...socks... a couple of shirts...Obsession perfume, _isn't Angela also wearing this brand_?

Although Tony's clothes were modest and moderately priced. She noticed items of expensive nature... his toiletries were fairly expensive and sophisticated which a man of Tony's personality and means wouldn't pick-out..._unless_ _a wife or girlfriend picks it out_...She didn't remember giving them to him as presents and her daughter doesn't seem to have that kind of money.

An old box shape of a treasure chest caught her attention. She opened it and found a couple of missives. Letters from Samantha from when she was a little girl, they letters were written in crayons with some misspelled words, some were her drawings from pre-school. Kathleen had no plans to go through all the letters but coloured and scented papers at the bottom of the pile caught her attention. She picked up a small gift tag and read it. It was dated five years ago.

_Thanks for another year of keeping an eye on my son and my home._

_Angela_

The gift tag was of Crabtree and Evelyn. She walked to the bathroom and found Tony's old worn out maroon towel hanging by the shower curtain, embroidered in gold thread in bold font at the bottom of the towel was 'Crabtree and Evelyn'. She rushed back to the suitcase and took out all the coloured missives. She read one after another... all from Angela. Nothing romantic, nothing too personal, just friendly greetings but why did Tony kept them?

She heard the front door slam shut. She scrambled to return all of Tony's belongings back to the suitcase and just as she pushed the suitcase back at the foot of the bed, the bedroom door swung open. Without looking at her, Tony changed his shirt and lay beside Missy.

Kathleen wanted to yell and confront him but before she could utter anything further than Tony's name he interrupted her told her he was tired and wanted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Right after Tony ran out of Kathleen's house after his spat with Kathleen's father, he walked around the neighbourhood in Oakhills Drive and when he was sure it was dark enough, he proceeded toward the house with white picket fences. Tony sat on a huge decorative rock in their garden. He looked up at the full moon which illuminated the peaceful surroundings of their backyard. He miss being home. He wanted to at least say hello to Mona and the children but he couldn't risk running into Angela. It's been days since he ran off to live in Kathleen's house.

He stared at the huge tree in the garden wherein he built a tree house for Sam and Jonathan, where now Billy plays. He glanced at the empty basketball court and longed for the moments he used to shoot hoops with his daughter and Jonathan when they were a couple of kids, and now he was just beginning to teach little Billy who of course couldn't really play ball yet, but nevertheless was a great joy to teach. From where he sat he could see Mona's window which appeared to be dark. He wondered if she was asleep or out on another hot date.

The vision of Angela on their dinner date that night they thought Mitch wouldn't show up invaded Tony's thoughts. He gave up a date with Tanya just so Angela wouldn't be alone and it turned out to be one of the best decisions he'd ever made in his life. He smiled as he remembered playing ball with her in her fancy red dress. It was the night he realized how cool a chick she was, how easy it was to talk to her despite the fact that she was a hot shot corporate president and his boss at that.

Tony's musings were interrupted by a vision walking in the dark. It was Angela. She was in a jade and black rose print deep v-neckline one piece swimsuit. Her thin black long-sleeve cover-up with slits was untied, revealing the jade colour that dazzle beneath the moonlight. Tony held his breath. He was glad the moonlight hid him in the shadows. He glanced at his watch. It was almost midnight. Wouldn't Angela catch a cold?

He watched her disrobe and sink into the tub. She sat chest deep in water looking at the sky forlornly. She looks as sad and broken as I am, thought Tony. And I think it was I who caused those misery and sadness in her beautiful eyes that used to twinkle with delight in every little thing. Tears began to fall from Angela's cheek, each teardrop glistened in the moonlight before rolling down to mix with the warm pool. Tony watched her, trying to memorize every inch of her face, he wanted to remember every inch of her as he goes to bed tonight. The pain reflected in her honey eyes was tearing him apart. He didn't realize that he too was crying until the silence was broken by Mona's arrival. He felt his warm tears on his cheek as he saw Mona seat at the edge of the pool to put her arm around her daughter and pull her in a hug without saying a word. She knew how much pain her daughter was going through.

"Oh mother, I wish I didn't love him this much," cried Angela as she sobbed in her mother's arms. Tony never knew Mona was capable of such emotion. Her usual happy-go-lucky, and hilarious disposition was sombre, her expression filled with anguish as she comfort her sobbing daughter.

"Remember when you broke up with your first boyfriend and you cried so hard, you didn't even want to go back to school...I'll tell you again what I told you that time: It's going to be alright. It just wasn't meant to be...but you'll get over it. Move on and someday the right man will come along to wipe your tears."

"Why does it seem a lot harder now that I've grown up?" asked Angela.

"Come on dear, stop crying. Tony will be back. I know he will," said Mona as she wiped her daughter's tears.

"You really think so, mother? When Tony gets back I won't accept him with open arms. It's going to cost him sweat and blood!" vowed Angela in between sobs.

"That's my daughter! That's the spirit! Now move over so I can join you before we return this jacuzzi," smiled Mona.

Angela smiled at her mother amidst her tear-stained cheeks. Then in a more serious tone she confided, "Do you think Peter will take offense...I mean I like the tub and I appreciate the gesture...but if it's going to keep Tony from coming home...I'd rather return it."

"If you expect to remain friends with Peter, I don't think that's going to happen. That's expecting too much from him, Angela," replied Mona.

Long after Mona has retired for the night, Angela still stayed in the tub looking at the sky thinking of Tony. How could you hurt me like this? she thought as tears stream down her cheeks and into the water. _I love you but you only kept me hanging like a spare tire. And now that some people want to love me, you want me to turn them_ _down and continue being your spare tire._

Tony was tempted to come out of his hiding place and kiss Angela's tears away but he knew he would either lose himself being in the tub with her or she might drown him in anger. He knew more than ever he loved her.

Angela emerged out of the pool and slid into in her long black cover up. She sighed as looked at the stars once again. She forego tying her wrap and lay down on a chaise lounge in the garden. He was undressing her with his eyes. Tony wasn't aware he'd been having such unholy thoughts watching the woman he loves in close to nothing

_Oh Angela even if you wrap yourself up in thick wool I know what lies beneath those Escada business attires. You can't hide from me Angela. One day you're going to be mine._ _I'll run my lips in every inch of you until you cry out my name in pleasure..._ He could vividly recall the night he saw her in the bathroom.

"Argghh!" cried Tony as a strong fist hit his jaw, causing him to lose his balance in the rock he was seated on. He was about to hit back when he caught sight of a teenage boy's angry scowl, his blond hair glistening in the moonlight, his blue eyes glittering in anger.

The noise startled Angela making scramble to her feet and tightening her robe around her. "Who's there?" she called out in a quivering voice.

"It's just me, mom. I'm sorry I startled you. Aren't you going to bed? You'll catch your death of cold," said Jonathan, hidden from view.

"Jonathan? Is that you, honey. Where are you? I can't see you," she replied in relief.

Tony was speechless as he looked at the young boy he considers his son in amusement. Jonathan was still scowling at him as he replied to his mother in a nonchalant manner. "It isn't safe to be out here this late, mom. I'm just uh... getting something in the garage. I'll follow you inside. Good night, mom."

"Alright! Good night, honey," said Angela.

When he was sure that Angela was out of earshot, Tony spoke with incredulity. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked Jonathan.

"I didn't like the way you were looking at my mother. She's not some woman displayed in _Penthouse_."

"I don't think she was," protested Tony, touching his cheek. "I was only admiring her... I was summing up the courage to tell her I love her...hey, where did you learn to hit like that..."

It took a moment for Jonathan to sink in what Tony said. He looked at him in disbelief, his scowl banishing from his boy next door looks, as a thin smile slowly crept out of his mouth.

"From you...you l..love my m..mother? All those help you asked from me to get rid of Kathleen was because you loved my mother?" he uttered in disbelief.

Tony couldn't look at him straight in the eye. He had only recently came to terms about his feelings for Angela with himself, it was tougher to admit to other people. He gave Jonathan a short nod before digressing the issue.

"Hey... and where did you hear that word _Penthouse_. Those are not for kids..." he scolded him.

Jonathan couldn't suppress his delight with Tony's revelation. He answered him with a smile. "Oh, come on Tony, I'm fifteen. I know about Penthouse."

And in a serious tone he continued, " When you wanted to get rid of Kathleen... I thought it was because you got tired of her... you know... some macho men do that to women..."

"Oh come, on Jonathan, you know me better than that..." interrupted Tony.

"...so totally disgraceful to the male species... and then now I saw you looking at my mother like that... I thought you just wanted to add her to your collection...I'm sorry. I should have given you some credit... you're like a father to me for crying out loud" he continued a bit shameful about his presumption.

"No, Jonathan. You did the right thing by hitting me. I did something worse to your mother than what other men do to women...I've hurt her Jonathan. I've hurt the only woman I love... And I need to rectify it...fast."


	9. Chapter 9

"Would you like to keep your French nails or would you like to change the color to red?" asked the nail spa attendant to Kathleen.

"RED!" she uttered in rage. "Red! Red! Red!" she said in anger. The nail spa attendant was surprised at the fury in her voice.

Kathleen needed a break from her constant spar with Tony. He refused to eject Missy out of her bed so she can sleep beside him at night and he refused to lift a finger to clean the house. He refused to talk about Angela, and her father was giving her the silent treatment-never returning her calls, and Missy ruined another pair of shoes. This has been the longest week of her life.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She had to blink twice...thrice... just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. She swallowed every horrible day that she had to live with Tony but she will not swallow this! She glanced out Tips and Toes and found Tony seated outside at one of the tables of Cheesecake Factory, his arms around a very young blond girl, they were feeding each other what appears to be a New York cheesecake. Occasionally, the girl would give him a peck or two at the cheek.

Kathleen stormed out of the nail spa even if her nails were only half way done. She couldn't restrain herself. Tony was laughing at something Frederique was whispering in his ear when he suddenly noticed and angry Kathleen standing in front of their table. When their eyes met, he took the glass of iced tea and dumped it on Tony. "How dare you, Tony? You turned my house into Vatican, your dog uses my bed, my brush, my shoes... You shamed me in front of my father and now this? You... you paedophile..."

"Ay-oh...I'm not committing any crime...she wants me, don't you, doll-face," said Tony giving the girl a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I want all of him...it's not my fault he prefers someone young and pretty..." said the girl haughtily at Kathleen.

Kathleen was suppose to haul a big slap on Tony's face when they both suddenly noticed Angela watching them a few yards from the next table. Her tears were brimming with tears and she turned away to run from them but Tony was quicker. He caught her by the arm before she could go any further.

"Let me go! I hate you!" cried Angela, pushing at Tony's chest. But Tony was frantic. He was restraining her with a tight hug, kissing her hair.

"Please Angela, let me explain... it's not what you think..."

"I don't want to hear your explanation. It's one thing to prefer Kathleen to me but to be with a fourteen year old girl..."

"Please Angela, she's Jonathan's girlfriend. Please believe me..."

"That's worse, you're breaking my son's heart by taking his girl from him!"

"No! It's not like that! Angela, please" Tony wouldn't let her go. He was embracing her so hard and pleading with her that they were causing a scene .

"Mrs. Bower... it's true. I'm your son's girl. We're together at the drama club. We were just putting on a show."

Angela would not heed the explanation. "I don't care, Tony. It's your business. Please let me go!"

Tony reluctantly let her go and Angela left them without a word. Tony was devastated. He didn't know how he could get himself out of trouble with Angela. _I love you, Angela. I'm doing all these for you._

"Tony..." said a gentle voice.

Tony looked up and found Kathleen beside him, looking at him sympathetically. "You should have told me you wanted out because you realized your feelings for Angela..."

"I'm sorry, Kathleen...I really am... didn't mean for you to find out like this...I just wanted you to hate me and leave me...I don't want to hurt you"

"Well, you've hurt me, Tony. You could have saved us both the trouble by just telling me what you feel. It would hurt but it would save all the drama...I ought to be mad at you but I'm not. I could tell you love Angela... the way I love you...it's the only reason people put up with anything because of love. And because I love you, I'll let you go, Tony. I hope you get Angela back."

Kathleen kissed Tony on the forehead and left. Tony sat silently in dejection. He suddenly felt a gentle pat on his back. It was Jonathan.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I should have stopped mother harder..."

Frederique glared at her boyfriend. "Jonathan! I thought you said your mother would be home all day. What happened?"

Jonathan was embarrassed. "I wanted to watch your show for Kathleen so I said I was coming here...and she wanted to go to the Spa... I thought she wouldn't see you...I really feel awful about all this."

Tony ruffled Jonathan's hair the way he used to when he was a kid. "Don't worry, buddy boy, I'll get your mother back. ...If it's the last thing I do," swore Tony.

_I'll be writing a sequel to this story entitled "Let me kiss you, Boss". I hope you had fun reading._


End file.
